Hope is coming
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen: se déroule vers le début de la saison 4, mais ce n'est pas très important... Regina se réveille et se rend compte que Robin pourrait être le père de ses enfants un peu plus tôt que prévu... Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir c'est que c'est du Fluff (of course), que c'est un happy end et de l'OutlawQueen! Enjoy! *-*


**Hey Oncers ! Voici un OS OutlawQueen qui date une peu… il se situe un peu après le début de la saison 4, avant l'épisode avec la scène dans le caveau, que je n'avais pas encore vu. Mais pas vraiment besoin d'avoir vu ces épisodes pour comprendre l'histoire qui au final peut se dérouler n'importe quand… C'était un peu une première pour moi d'écrire en focalisation interne, mais surtout au présent pour de l'OQ, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour la petite histoire il a été écrit aux alentours des trois heures du matin, soyez indulgents pour les possibles incohérences, même si je me suis relue ! *-***

 **Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles me font toujours très plaisir. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! )**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclamer : La série OUAT ne m'appartient pas et je ne reçois pas d'argent contre mes modestes écrits. Voilà !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

Hope is coming

POV Regina

Je me réveille alors que le jour pointe à peine le bout de son nez. Je suis allongée sous une tente et ce décor me rappelle que cette nuit je ne l'ai pas passée chez moi et pas toute seule, mais dans les bois avec Robin. Je souris à la pensé de celui-ci… Plus je me réveille, plus je perçois des choses, telles les mains de Robin sur ma taille, son corps chaud contre le mien, puis vient son odeur boisée que j'ai tout de suite appréciée chez lui et pour finir je vois le tas de vêtements déchirés qui me rappellent la nuit de folie que nous venons de passer.

Je me laisse aller à ces souvenirs torrides, repensant aussi au moment où il m'a proposé de l'accompagner au campement, mais qu'il m'a emmenée dans une clairière perdue au milieu de la forêt où une seule tente était dressée et où je retrouvais un pique-nique sur nappe des plus romantiques. Autant dire que le repas a totalement sauté à cause du baiser que je lui ai donné en remerciement qui nous a directement menés au dessert ! Nous nous sommes alors précipités, tant bien que mal entre deux baisers, sous la tente. Les vêtements n'ont pas fait long feu et bien vite il me tenait dans ses bras faisant vibrer chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme.

Que dire de plus, si les tentes n'étaient pas faites de toiles, les murs se seraient effondrés sur nous ! C'est un euphémisme de dire que cet homme m'a littéralement rendue accro et insomniaque… il n'est effectivement pas rare, depuis plus de cinq semaines, que même s'il n'est pas prévu que l'on se voit l'un de nous deux craque et vienne voir l'autre. A vrai dire, tous les soirs pour être tout à fait honnête ! Et oui, cinq semaines de sexe à tout moment… Attendez !? Cinq semaines !?

D'un coup mon doux réveil se transforme en calcul mental. Tous ces évènements m'ont un peu fait oublier la vie quotidienne féminine et avec elle la pilule et ma mauvaise période du mois ! Je panique tellement, j'ai tout de même un mois de retard, ce qui n'est pas négligeable ! J'essaye de rester calme, mais à la fin, n'y tenant plus je sors des couvertures en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller mon amant terriblement sexy et surtout probable futur père de mes enfants, même un tout petit peu plus tôt que prévu.

J'essaye de m'habiller en hâte, mais je suis obligée de constater que tous mes vêtements sont déchirés. Mon regard tombe alors sur la chemise de Robin, tant pis si cela fait cliché, je l'enfile telle une robe d'été en lui piquant aussi sa ceinture. Je me chausse de mes escarpins noirs, griffonne un petit mot que je laisse sur l'oreiller, embrasse mon véritable amour sur le front et cours jusqu'à ma voiture. Le trajet est court, je vole littéralement jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement que je connais bien, je sonne et quelques minutes plus tard Mary-Margaret ouvre la porte et m'accueille avec un regard des plus surpris :

-Regin…

-Emma est là ? Où est-elle ?

-Elle dort là-haut avec Hook, pourqu…

Je n'attends pas la fin de sa réponse, au risque de devoir des explications plus tard. Emma est la seule qui puisse m'aider. Je ne peux pas m'adresser à Snow car, bien que mère deux fois, elle n'a pas élevé Emma et a eu pour ainsi dire une seconde grossesse assez mouvementée. Si quelqu'un sait ce que c'est que d'apprendre que l'on est enceinte sans qu'on ne s'y attende c'est bien Emma Swan, la mère biologique d'Henry.

Je monte les quelques marches qui mènent à l'étage et ouvre violement la porte de la chambre de la Sauveuse. S'en suit un moment assez embarrassant, ai-je oublié la partie « Hook » dans les indications de Mary-Margaret ?

La belle blonde et le capitaine sont réveillés par mon entrée fracassante. Je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce qui est advenu dans cette pièce la nuit dernière : tiroir évidé au sol, sûrement pour trouver de quoi se protéger dans l'urgence, oreillers au sol car trop encombrants, lit très défait et tenue d'Adam et d'Eve pour le couple. Je rougis instantanément en analysant le ridicule de la situation.

Les deux amants tentent tant bien que mal de cacher leur nudité et soudain Emma retrouve l'usage de la parole :

-Je…que se passe-t-il ? Henry va bien ?

-Très… très bien, répons-je, j'ai juste besoin de parler à une amie de toute urgence.

Emma me détaille de haut en bas, mon accoutrement semble peser dans la balance en faveur de « cas désespéré » qui a besoin d'aide très rapidement. Elle me fait signe de l'attendre dans le couloir, le temps qu'elle s'habille. J'y vais sans protester, cette scène doit prendre fin avant que l'un d'entre nous ne meure de honte. J'entends le couple discuter dans la pièce, puis le son d'un tendre baiser. Dire que je viens de les réveiller après ce qui était sûrement une nuit blanche !

La Sauveuse finit enfin par sortir, un pantalon à la main qu'elle me tend. Sans plus attendre je l'enfile et prend mon courage à deux mains pour tout lui expliquer :

-Je… crois que je suis enceinte et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne vois plus très bien où j'en suis…

-Regina, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclame Emma visiblement très contente de la nouvelle.

-Je n'en suis pas encore totalement sûre, je suis venue ici parce que je pense que vous sauriez me conseiller…

-Eh bien, nous allons aller à la pharmacie avant toute chose, pas la peine de s'alarmer avant d'en avoir le cœur net. Allons-y maintenant !

-La pharmacie…

Emma me regarde indulgemment, comme elle le ferait avec un enfant et voit à quel point je suis perdue dans cette situation. Je comprends que j'ai eu raison de me fier à elle, car elle a toujours couvert mes arrières, elle est mon amie. Je la remercie du regard.

Nous descendons, passons devant Snow encore toute étonnée de mon entrée fracassante et allons jusqu'à la voiture sans un bruit. Une fois installées, elle se tourne vers moi et me demande doucement :

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je pense que je ne suis pas encore prête…

Elle n'insiste pas et mentalement je la remercie de sa patience, car bien évidement, elle est très curieuse de savoir tous les détails de l'histoire.

Son regard se baisse et elle sourit, je suis ses prunelles et m'aperçois que ma main est posée sur mon ventre dans un geste qui ne m'est pas habituel. Soudain, je n'y tiens plus :

-Robin et moi nous nous sommes remis ensembles…

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne ! Rit Emma.

-Comment ?!

-Tu n'es plus sarcastique, du moins pas autant qu'avant, tu souris et tes cheveux sont souvent en bataille.

-Je suppose que je suis grillée…bref ! Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avant lui et je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait pas mal de temps que Dame Nature ne m'avait pas rendu visite. Je ne sais pas comment faire… et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Serais-je une bonne mère ?

-Regina, je t'arrête tout de suite, parce que j'ai la réponse à tes deux questions qui sonnent légèrement rhétoriques à mon goût. Tu seras une très bonne mère ! Regarde comment est Henry, je le dois à toi seule. Même avec ta position des plus étranges tu as continué à être là pour lui... Et en ce qui concerne Robin, dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton âme sœur ? Non seulement il voudra encore de toi, mais il attendra l'heureux événement avec impatience et, le connaissant, il te dorlotera encore plus. Il t'aime Regina, ça crève les yeux !

Maintenant qu'elle m'a expliqué tout cela, je me sens un peu idiote. Nous arrivons devant la pharmacie et un nouveau problème se pose à moi :

-Comment je vais faire ? Personne ne sait que je suis de nouveau avec Robin !

Emma rit franchement face à mon attitude, elle ne doit pas être habituée à me voir dans cet état. Elle montre du doigt l'horloge et me dit :

-A 6h30 il n'y aura personne d'autre que le pharmacien, qui lui, est tenu au secret médical. Et de toute façon je suis là.

Je prends une grande inspiration et sort de la voiture, Emma se place à mes côtés et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Ce contact me donne courage et nous entrons dans le magasin. Nous disons bonjour au pharmacien et nous nous dirigeons vers le rayon spécial femmes. Les tests de grossesse sont tout au bout. J'attrape une des boites, mais Emma en prend deux autres.

-Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose Miss Swan !?

-Non, j'en prends plusieurs afin que vous soyez tout à fait sûre Madame le Maire.

Décidément je serais perdue si elle n'était pas là ! Moment critique à venir : la caisse…

-Si Regina a peur, je ne pense pas que la reine se soucierait du regard d'un simple pharmacien, murmure Emma.

La remarque me fait sourire et suivant son conseil je redresse la tête et haute sur mes talons j'avance dignement avec beaucoup de dédain.

-Oh ! Dit le pharmacien étonné.

-Oh quoi ? Faites dons votre travail et apprenez à vous taire !

Intérieurement je regrette de le traiter ainsi, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire autrement. Je paye et à peine sorties Emma me lance :

-Allons vite chez vous pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

* * *

Emma est installée sur le canapé, quand j'arrive avec mes trois tests, son corps se fige à l'idée de l'attente interminable de dix minutes. Je m'installe près d'elle et nos deux regards se fixent sur les écrans. Nous n'esquissons pas un geste pendant les cinq premières minutes, puis, n'en pouvant plus, je commence à faire les cent pas dans toute la pièce, Emma elle reste immobile. Quand soudain, après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, elle dit :

-Regina…

Je me précipite vers la table basse, manquant à deux reprises de tomber. Je retiens mon souffle et regarde les trois tests. Le premier affiche : positif, le deuxième : vous-êtes enceinte de quatre semaines et le troisième : félicitation vous allez être maman !

Les larmes coulent de mes yeux et en même temps apparaît un énorme sourire sur mon visage. Emma se lève et me serre dans ses bras, puis me murmure à l'oreille :

-Allez vite le lui dire !

Je ne me fais pas prier et je pars vers la forêt en voiture. Arrivée à notre « campement », je vois Robin, torse nu, assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Je ris en me rappelant que je lui ai « volé » sa chemise. J'ouvre la portière, il se lève. Je cours vers lui, il avance rapidement vers moi. Nous nous rejoignons et je saute dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

-Que me vaut cette course, Regina ?

Je le fixe intensément et voyant ses pupilles si intenses qui ne regardent que moi, je n'ai plus aucun doute et je lui dis :

-Nous allons devoir agrandir notre tente, tu vas être papa !

Il s'arrête dans ses caresses et pour la toute première fois de notre relation je le vois pleurer. Il me fait tournoyer dans les airs et finit par m'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Regina, dit-il en souriant et en posant sa main sur mon ventre encore plat il continue, toi aussi je t'aime !

-Et nous t'aimons encore plus ! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Pas possible ! Dit Robin d'un ton étonné.

* * *

Sept mois plus tard, POV Robin

Je rentre au 108 Mifflin Street, qui est devenu mon chez moi. La maison semble calme et pourtant je sais où se trouve ma petite famille. Je monte les escaliers, passe devant la porte de notre chambre, puis celle de Rolland et celle d'Henry. C'est au bout du couloir que j'entends non sans un sourire trois voix joyeuses. J'entrouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : la chambre du bébé est bientôt prête !

Henry s'affaire sur le lit, car comme il l'a fait remarquer c'est lui le plus expérimenté depuis que sa famille a accueilli Neal et que le berceau tient debout. Rolland, lui, range les peluches sur une étagère, dont le singe que lui a offert Regina pour notre première rencontre. Je le vois encore nous dire d'un air grave : « La bébé aura besoin de ce singe pour être protégé la nuit ! Comme ça il saura que son grand frère est juste à côté ! ». Regina avait alors versé une petite larme avant de prendre le petit bonhomme dans ses bras.

En parlant de Regina, elle est assise à même le sol et est très concentrée sur un… découpage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Même avec son ventre de « quinze kilomètres de diamètres », comme elle le dit souvent, elle est absolument magnifique. Elle lèvre soudain les yeux vers la porte et s'empresse de cacher ce qu'elle est en train de faire :

-Robin ! Depuis quand m'observes-tu ?

-Juste une minute… ou deux…

Henry, qui a compris la situation, recouvre d'une couverture ce que Regina tente de cacher tant bien que mal. Quand tout a disparu, elle reprend son air joyeux et détendu.

-C'est une surprise pour le futur papa, s'explique-t-elle.

Elle essaye alors de se lever, mais cette tâche semble alors impossible :

-Maudit ventre ! Je suis énorme ! Comment peux-tu vivre avec un boudin pareil Robin ?

-D'abord je ne vis pas avec un boudin, mais avec la femme que j'aime. De plus, cette femme est toujours plus belle que les plus fous de mes rêves…

Je m'avance vers celle-ci et l'aide à se relever, elle vient se serrer contre moi et murmure dans mon oreille :

-J'ai bien envie de pommes au four…

-Regina, ça fait déjà deux jours que l'on mange des pommes au four !

Elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux chocolat dont elle connait l'atout indéniable. Je ne peux y résister et finit par soupirer. Ah ces envies de femmes enceintes ! Je lui réponds alors, bon grès mal grès :

-Je vais couper les pommes qu'il reste et les mettre dans le four. Reste ici pour faire ta « surprise », je t'appelle quand c'est prêt !

Regina m'embrasse comme si sa vie dépendait de ce fruit caramélisé et je me laisse aller un peu à la tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le petit rire de Rolland et les toussotements d'Henry qui est devenu rouge pivoine. Je m'écarte alors d'elle en un dernier baiser tendre et sors de la chambre. Dès qu'ils me croient assez loin pour reprendre leurs manigances, j'entends Regina dire :

-Ouf ! Il ne manquait pas grand-chose avant qu'il ne découvre notre secret !

Je souris et m'éloigne, je ne voudrais surtout pas percer le mystère !

* * *

-Regina ? Où es-tu ?

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé et ne l'ai pas trouvée à mes côtés. Non pas que je sois de nature inquiète, mais depuis que Regina porte notre enfant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprotecteur et de répondre à ses moindres désirs.

Je dévale les escaliers et la trouve endormie sur le canapé, quand elle entend mes pas elle lève ses yeux endormis et baille :

-Bonjour…

Je m'empresse d'aller l'embrasser et lui demande :

-Pourquoi es-tu venue dormir ici ? Je ronflais ?

-Non, non ! C'est juste que… je suis trop grosse… j'ai l'impression de t'écraser !

-Quand bien même tu m'écraserais, j'en serais ravis, mais crois-moi ce n'est pas le cas. Ta présence au « lit », dis-je plein de sous-entendus, risque de me manquer !

La femme qui deux secondes plus tôt était au bord des larmes se met à rire de sa belle voix. Encore les hormones… Je m'installe sur le bord du canapé, où elle est allongée, et pose ma main sur son ventre rond. Un petit pied passe et tous les deux nous rions :

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Dis-je

-Et moi donc !? Je n'en peux plus de ressembler à une vache et le bébé fait déjà tellement partie de notre vie qu'il est très étrange de ne pas le voir là, près de nous, dans nos bras, dans sa chambre…

Je l'embrasse pour lui rappeler que je suis là et que tout ça va bientôt s'arrêter. Elle se blottit contre moi et nous rions quand un autre petit pied passe sous ma main.

* * *

POV Regina

Ahh ! Je viens de me réveiller avec une douleur terrible au ventre. Robin se tourne tout de suite vers moi :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je crois bien que j'ai Sali les draps : j'ai perdu les eaux ! Le bébé arrive !

Il se lève et vient de mon côté du lit, tout paniqué :

-Bon, je fais quoi ?!

-Ahhh !

-Regina, je ne sais pas comment t'aider !

Entre deux contractions qui me semblent assez rapprochées je lui réponds :

-Tout va bien Robin, calme toi… Ahhh ! Va chercher Henry !

-Ok, j'y vais !

J'attends que Robin revienne avec mon fils impatiemment, quand les deux entrent dans la chambre je fais signe à Henry de s'approcher.

-Henry chéri, je crois bien que tu vas bientôt être grand frère. Mais surtout, tu dois t'occuper de ton autre petit-frère, je demanderais à Emma de venir vous chercher dès que possible. Tout va bien se passer…

-Je sais man', je t'aime !

-Moi aussi… Ahhh ! Je crois bien que le bébé est pressé de nous rencontrer…

Henry sort de la chambre afin de nous laisser libres de mouvement. Robin est toujours paniqué mais reprend contenance afin de m'aider. Je tente de me lever mais…

-J'avais oublié à quel point j'étais grosse !

-Mais non voyons, regarde, je suis sûr de pouvoir te porter jusqu'à la voiture…

-Que tu ne sais pas conduire…

-Tu m'apprendras sur le tas ! Allons-y !

Il lève les couvertures et passe un bras derrière mon dos et l'autre sous mes jambes. Il me soulève en cachant ses grimaces… je lui avais bien dit que j'étais lourde ! Il trouve le temps de m'embrasser et commence le périple jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois arrivés, il m'installe sur la banquette arrière et se met au volant.

-Ok, comment je fais ?

-Il faut mettre la clef sur le contact…

-Hein… la clef ?

-Oui, tu ne l'as pas prise ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait besoin d'une clef sur ce… cette chose en ferraille !

La portière s'ouvre sur Henry et Rolland. Henry montre la clef qu'il a dans la main et fait signe à Robin de sortir de la voiture et à s'installer derrière avec moi. Robin obéit et je pose ma tête sur ses genoux.

-Je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée cette après-midi de conduite avec grand-père ! Dit Henry en mettant le contact.

Rolland, plus habitué que son père à ce moyen de locomotion, s'installe et boucle sa ceinture en un instant. Je m'écrie alors :

-Henry, dis-moi que tu ne t'apprêtes pas à conduire ma voiture ?!

-Désolée chérie, mais je pense que c'est plus sûr que si c'était moi au volant ! Dit Robin en caressant mes cheveux.

Je ferme les yeux et finis par me faire à l'idée que mon fils de treize ans est en train de ma conduire à la maternité. La voiture quitte son emplacement. Je suis étonnée de constater que Henry conduit assez bien, enfin… BOOM !

-Henry !

-Je crois que je n'aime pas les boîtes postales, dit-il pour s'excuser.

Les contractions se font de plus en plus fréquentes, si bien que je serre douloureusement la main de Robin. Ce dernier fait absolument tout pour m'aider, il ne bronche pas, même quand mes ongles s'accrochent à sa chair, il continue de sourire et me murmure que tout va bien se passer. Même si au fond de moi je sais qu'il a raison, la peur s'installe en moi : et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère ? Et si l'accouchement ne se passait pas bien ? Je sors de ces pensées quand Henry et Rolland s'exclament d'une même voix :

-On est arrivés !

Robin sort de la voiture et me prend dans ses bras. Dès que nous entrons, une infirmière me conduit en salle d'accouchement, le travail est bien avancé et le bébé n'a jamais été aussi près de sortir. Henry et Rolland sont confiés à Emma, qui prévenue est venue tout de suite. Robin, lui, est là près de moi. Il n'a pas lâché ma main depuis tout à l'heure et je vois dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il me porte et qu'il porte à notre enfant. C'est grâce à cet amour que je prends courage.

L'accouchement se passe aussi bien que possible et quand les cris du nouveau-né résonnent dans la pièce tout mon être s'emplit d'une joie toute nouvelle. Je ne ressens même plus toute la fatigue, je lève la tête et aperçois la petite tête de mon bébé. L'infirmière avec un grand sourire, s'adresse à Robin et à moi :

-Vous avez une magnifique petite fille !

Robin lâche ma main et va prendre dans ses bras la petite merveille. Il l'apporte jusqu'à mon côté et je vois dans ses yeux à quel point il est heureux. Il me tend notre fille et le premier regard qu'elle a pour moi a l'effet d'un coup de foudre. On se connait à peine et je l'aime déjà énormément.

Robin m'embrasse sur le front et caresse avec tendresse la joue du bébé. C'est alors, que la sage-femme nous demande :

-Comment allez-vous appeler cette petite ?

Nous nous regardons avec un grand sourire et d'une même voix nous répondons :

-Hope !

Puis j'ajoute avec un sourire radieux :

-Et en deuxième prénom Emma, c'est le prénom de sa future marraine.

* * *

POV Robin

Nous sommes rentrés depuis deux jours maintenant et Hope s'est vite faite à ses deux grands frères qui la gâtent et la dorlotent tout le temps. Je me réveille en pleine nuit et entends au loin une douce mélodie. Je me lève et vais directement dans la chambre de ma fille : la première chose que je vois et le grand panneau de photos accroché au mur, que Regina m'a offert à la naissance de Hope où se trouve toute les photos de notre famille et encore des espaces vides à combler de nouveaux souvenirs. Puis je vois les deux femmes de ma vie…

Hope regarde de ses grands yeux Regina, qui tente vainement de l'endormir avec toutes les chansons pour enfant qu'elle connait. Je m'approche et murmure :

-Si tu ne dors pas chérie, tu ne seras pas en assez grande forme pour découvrir le monde.

L'enfant s'endort tout de suite. Regina la pause délicatement dans le berceau et se tourne vers moi :

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai réussi à dompter la mère, la fille est un jeu d'enfant ! Je sais déjà de qui elle tient son caractère…

Elle rit d'un rire joyeux et attrape mon visage pour m'embrasser tendrement.

The End

* * *

 **Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Quant à moi je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
